Mako Mermaids: The Story Goes On
by mermaidgirl88
Summary: So Nixie and Lyla will not be in Season 2. They have returned to the sea to live a new life. Follow them as they venture around the world's oceans, making new friends and enemies wherever they go.
1. A New Merman

**I do not own Mako Mermaids. This is just a fanfic that took place between Season 1 and Season 2 and since Lyla and Nixie are not going to be in the next season, this fanfic will tell their story and adventures during their absence from the Gold Coast through their point of view**

**New Character**

**· Name : Fin**

**· Age : 17**

**· Species : Merman**

**· Hair Color : Blonde**

**· Eye Color : Blue**

**· Skin tone : Light**

**· Body Shape : Tall (about Zac's height), Built/Muscular (Similar to Zac but more muscular)**

**· Personality : Kind, sweet, friendly, protective (under the blue moon's influence), territorial and solitary (under the blue moon's influence), hopeless romantic, bubbly.**

**Story**

**Fin's POV**

I can't believe it. I gave up everything for her. The pod, my friends and family, and the sea. And she did that to me. She cheated on me twice, and just dump me like that. I was at the Ocean Café right after my breakup. I ordered a drink.

"What can I get you?" The blonde waitress said

"Just some soda with a glass" I answered

"On the way"

I'm a merman who had been outcasted by my pod. Why? For falling in love with a land dweller. How it happened? I was just scoping the reef out in the middle of the day, then I run into a jetty. Then I saw this beautiful land girl who is just walking by. That's when I can feel what love is like. One night during a full moon, I dragged myself up to the shore, and used my powers to get legs from the full moonlight. It was very hard when I first walked, but I got used to it. I grabbed some torn jeans and a gray t-shirt from the beach just to cover me up. I ran into the girl at a café

~flashback~

"Hi" the girl said. "Hi"

"Sorry I bumped to you, my name's Erica, are you new in this town?" She said

"Yes. I'm Fin" I answered nervously

"I had to catch up for school, see ya around!" The girl said

~end of flashback~

Everyone looked at me, some laughed at me, because I wore torn jeans and a dirty gray t-shirt. I even hear background people talking like "He's weird" and "Eww what he's been up too" or something like that. Of course I was embarrassed and I ran out to the beach. I met the girl again later. We just sat and talk. I think she had somehow shown interest in me too. Over the weeks our relationship had grown, and when finally she asked if I wanted to be her boyfriend. Of course I said yes, it's what I've been waiting for.

But over the year, she was all just seem like I was just some cat walking hadn't been very attentive to me. She was acting like we were not serious. She had been cheating on me and pushes me away. She cheated once when I found out, at first I understand that, and I forgive her. But then she started cheating on me again and again and finally when she dumped me and started torturing me emotionally by calling me names. I ran out and looked at the sea. I know that this day is when my life ended. I don't know what to do again, until…

**Nixie's POV**

It was two weeks since I've been betrayed by that jerk Cam. I went towards the Ocean Café after having classes with Rita. I was just alone. I ordered a bottle of water with straw. Then I was walking towards the exit while drinking the water, then this tall blonde guy just ran into me and accidentally splashed me. I ran into the cool room.

"Wait!" He said.

Of course I didn't hesitate it and ran towards the cool room when I transformed. But this guy, he followed me. Of course I turned invisible when he went in. He scoped the room and just walked out, like he thinks I just disappeared. I heat-dried myself up and walked out. Then I decided to go for a swim.

**Fin's POV**

I didn't mean to make the girl splashed. What I was curious about is why did she had to run away instead of getting angry? Thoughts have filled my head. Then I decided to go to the reef to fresh up my mind. I jumped in from the jetty and swam towards the reef. I swam around and when something shocked me. I ran into THE GIRL that I splashed ON THE REEF. She was in fact A MERMAID!

That made sense why she ran when I splashed her, yet I've never seen a mermaid for ages. And I never though mermaids were that beautiful and attractive. Of course she ran away the second time from me, seeing that the fact that mermaids fear mermen more than any other creatures in the sea, for what we have done to them eons ago. I was never really interested in gaining power or devouring mermaids, or oppose to them. That's why I never really liked being in my pod. I'm glad that I was casted out.

**Nixie's POV**

I was just shocked today on the reef. He was the guy that splashed me when he accidentally ran into me. Was it an accident? Or is he trying to expose me? I don't know. He didn't really attack me when I come face to face with him on the reef. Nor he doesn't show any behavior of a typical merman. And mermen DON'T just come to land for no reason, nor they are interested in the human world. Or is he a turned land-boy? But I, Sirena, and Lyla all come to the moon pool every night to rest, and we didn't see any land dweller fall into the moon pool after Zac did. I went to Rita's to discuss this with the others. I swam towards Rita's grotto through her pool, and I went to her treasure room where Lyla, Sirena, Zac, and Rita had been waiting.

"Where have you been?" Sirena asked

"I was just swimming in the reef and I found something" I replied

"Like what?" Lyla asked

I answered with a sigh "A merman"

"What? Did he attack you?" Rita asked

"Not really, he was just as confused when he saw me" I answered

"Well just in case he threatens us, we need to talk to him" Rita added again. "Zac, why don't you go find this merman in the reef, and try talking to him, he might trust you more than any of us" Rita ordered

"Okay, but what is this merman like?" Zac asked

"Well he's the only one in the reef other than you, he has short blonde hair and is well built" Nixie replied

"Okay, I'll check up the reef and see what I can find out of him" Zac assured as he dive into the pool at Rita's

**Zac's POV**

I swam from Rita's grotto to the reef. I searched the whole reef around until I was exhausted. Yet Rita had to put me into this crazy and exhausting mission. Nevertheless, I had to find him to ensure safety for my pod. Then I found this blue fin swimming behind a coral rock. I followed it, and I saw the merman. He was blonde haired. I didn't see his face at first, until when he turned around to me. I resurfaced with him.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Fin. It's good to see a fellow merman around here. I thought I was the only one in this reef when I got here" He answered

" 'got here'? As in, you're not from here?" I asked

"Well I'm from the North Pacific, I was born on the reef there"

"Wait so you're born a merman?"

"Well of course yes, are you? Turned?" He replied

"I was turned on Mako in the moon pool during a full moon"

"There's a moon pool here? Where?

"Yes, but I can't tell you where, I was sworn to secrecy by the mermaids that if a merman asked where the location of the moon pool is" I replied

"So you've made alliance with mermaids?" He shockingly asked

"Why yes, is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that, I wish I could do that. The minute a mermaid come face to face with me she just ran away in fear" He sadly answered

"Ow, so you aren't really against mermaids as much as the others do?"

"No. I was casted out by my pod" He again sadly replied

"Why?" I asked. "For falling in love with a land dweller" He said

I was shocked. "So you've been to land?" "Yes, but it doesn't matter anymore" he answered. I didn't understand the part 'it doesn't matter' but I have to tell the rest of the pod. "I gotta go, see ya around!" "Okay" he replied.

I swam to Rita's grotto. Then I informed the others.

"He was an outcast from his pod, just like the three of you"

"You mean he is alone right now?" Lyla asked

"Well he isn't born here. He was from the waters of North Pacific, and his name was Fin"

"So he is born a merman?" Sirena asked

"Yup, and apparently he got legs and went to land" "Well we should be very careful of him when we run into him on the reef" Rita suggested

"He isn't exactly dangerous. He didn't intend to threaten mermaids or be against them either. He was just sad and alone" I added.

"So we have to play nice on him? He might be covering up and a spy to his pod" Lyla warned

"No of course not. I know when people are lying, He didn't. He was really sad" I assured Lyla and the others. "Well I'll prove it to you. Tommorow, four of us, on the reef?" I reassured them again

**Fin's POV**

I don't know the point on going back to land anymore. I feel like I'm going to turn into sea foam. Yes. I was always told by the older mermen on the pod of stories like when a merman falls in love with a land dweller, she will leave him for another man and broke his heart and he will turn into sea foam. I used to not believe in that stories, but now I feel like I'm going to turn into foam.

I was suspended in the sea, looking up to the sun while underwater, feeling hopeless. That was, until a hand touched my shoulder. I looked around. It was that brown haired merman I met yesterday. This time, he brought three mermaids, one of them was the one I bumped into the café and on the reef. We resurfaced.

"What are you doing here? This place isn't for you, you should be going" The tall, honey blonde mermaid said.

"I was just going to"

"Lyla!, what are you doing? I already said he's harmless and isn't against all of you" The merman said to her. So her name is Lyla

"Zac's right Lyla, we should give him a try" The other blonde mermaid said.

"Hey I'm Zac by the way, I haven't told you yesterday" The merman introducing himself

We all went to the Ocean Café after we dried ourselves near the beach.

All 5 of us sit on a table. The mermaids introduced themselves

"I'm Sirena, this is Nixie and that is Lyla" The lighter blonde mermaid said

"So… What brings you to land?" The brunette, I mean Nixie asked.

"I fell in love with a land girl, then I was casted out from my pod for it. I went out with her for some time, But she cheated on me twice, then she just leave me for another guy and dumped me"

"Aww you poor thing" Sirena commented

"It's okay.. I moved on already" I assured. But deep down, I'm still heartbroken and haven't moved on.

"Don't worry, there's a lot of fish to catch there, mate. Besides, land girls are sometimes like that" Zac assured me. Zac must've dated a land girl so far, since he used to be a land boy too. Then a girl walked towards us. She works here.

"Hi Zac!" the brunette girl walked towards him then kisses him. Lyla seemed a bit jealous over that, but, that's none of my business anyways.

"Who's this?" The girl asked. "This is Fin, Fin, this is Evie" Zac introduced us. "Nice to meet you" She said as we shook hands. Evie suspected something about me.

"Is he one too?" Evie asked. "What do you mean?" I turned to Zac and give a face expression.

"Yeah, he is" Zac answered her. "So she's on the secret too?" I asked. Zack nodded. "Yes, I am, in fact, I just found out my boyfriend is a fish two weeks ago" Evie jokingly replied. Zac gave an annoying face on her while she laughed.

"I gotta catch up with David. I had a rehearsal with him" Sirena informed. "Who's David?" "He's my boyfriend and he owns this Café too, but you have to keep quiet around him since he doesn't…" Sirena was stopped by me "Oh okay, I get it, I'll be quiet around him".

Nixie's POV

Sirena went to David, Lyla went out swimming, and Evie and Zac went out for a movie. It was all left with me and Fin.

"So, what brings all three of you to land?" Fin asked.

"We had to take Zac's power's away so the pod could come back. Yes, we were casted out just like you. But knowing Zac isn't a threat to us anymore, we gave up and made a pod with him and Rita, another mermaid who is a school principal to Zac's school and teaches us mermaid school"

"Oh, I see" Fin reacted.


	2. Trustworthy?

I went to Rita's. Zac finished his movie with Evie and is on the grotto with Lyla while Sirena finished her rehearsal. We all discussed about Fin.

"He wasn't that bad" I started

"Yeah he could be trustworthy" Zac added.

"But still we need to be careful around him" Lyla warned

"Why? He was just sad and alone and he needs company, like us" Sirena assured

"Yes, if we can trust a merman once, we could do it again" Rita added, looking to Zac.

**Sirena's POV**

I didn't get it. Nixie was the one who supposed to be very untrusting while Lyla is the opposite. But it's just when we were going to trust Zac or not a month ago when he tried to take the trident. This time, it's the other way around when it comes to trusting Fin.

"I have to go, bye guys" Zac leave the grotto to go home

"You should all go home too, it's getting late" Rita assured us.

We all went back straight to Mako. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning finding Nixie missing.

"Where's Nixie?" I asked Lyla

"I don't know, probably she went out early" Lyla replied.

**Nixie's POV**

I woke up early to swim on the reef. I swam to the reef and found Fin there, wandering hopelessly. We both resurfaced. We had a little chat. I don't know but somehow I felt something towards him. When he talked to me, he see me through the eyes just like David does to Sirena. Does this means.. Nah, I was just crazy..

"Hey Nixie" Fin greeted.

"Hey" I nervously greet him back

"Wanna swim together?" He asked casually

"Sure"

We swam in the reef together. After that, both of us sat on a rock at the Mako Island beach.

"I was just wondering if we could swim with the whales together sometime on the open Pacific seas" He asked

"I would love too"

Fin grabbed something on the sand and put it in my hair. It was a yellow island flower. He stared at my eyes. That, that's the stare that made me awestruck.

"You're so beautiful Nixie" He complimented me

"Thanks"

He moved closer, then he put his head towards me like he was about to kiss me and I closed my eyes but then we hear a boat horn nearby and we splashed in. Luckily the people on the boat didn't notice us. I swam right to Rita's. It was so scary. You don't kiss a merman every day when you're a mermaid, especially if mermaids aren't very friendly to mermen.

Lyla, Zac and Sirena already waited there.

"Where were you this morning?" Lyla asked

"I was out on the reef"

"Seeing Fin huh?" Sirena giggled "I see you've got a thing for mermen, especially when you're the most untrusting to them before out of me or Lyla when it comes to trusting Zac…" She added again.

"No way! I'm not infatuated by him"

"Nixie, this is so not happening. He, unlike Zac, is a born merman. He might be taught by his pod about us and we are threat to them or whatever and he might attack us anytime!" Lyla muttered.

"But he's just a big sweetheart!"

"What did you say?" Lyla asked. "Aww Nixie" Sirena giggled

"I, I mean, umm" The situation gets more awkward

"Nixie you can't see him again!" Lyla bosses me around

"Why? You're not my boss so don't boss me around!" I turned around and jump to the pool and swam towards Mako.

**Lyla's POV**

"Great job Lyla, great talking" Zac started while crossing his arms

"Ughh what's your point Zac" I grunted

"Lyla we shouldn't push her around like that, she deserves to have free will and find love. Look what you two done to me before with David? It turned out bad isn't it.." Sirena suggested

"Okay we'll go talk to her"

Me and Sirena swam towards Mako. We went to the moon pool and we didn't found her there.

"Where is she?" Sirena asked

"I don't know"

"I think she'd run away! Oh no" Sirena worried.

"No way. We just had to search for her okay" I assured Sirena.

**Nixie's POV**

I swam around in the reef again. I was so upset. I dried up in the beach and went to the Ocean Café. I saw Fin there. I tried to avoid him, but he called me.

"Nixie!" Fin called

"Hey"

"Sit here with me" He asked

I sat on Fin's table. We looked at each other's eyes again. His bright blue eyes just reminds me of home and the pod. He could be thinking the same thing as he looked into my blue eyes.

"Look, about today, I'm sorry" Fin apologized

"It's okay"

"I'm going for a swim, will you come?" Fin asked

"No, I can't. I need to attend mermaid class with Rita"

"Alright then, see you tomorrow on the reef? We're going to swim with the whales tomorrow okay" He informed

"Right, see ya"

I went to Rita's. I found Sirena and Lyla waiting in the grotto.

"There you are! Nixie we were worried about you" Sirena greeted me with a hug

"Sorry to make you worry"

"Look Nixie, I'm sorry that I yelled at you this afternoon. You can do whatever you like as long as you feel safe, I just don't want you to get hurt" Lyla apologized.

"I forgive you, no Fin wouldn't hurt me, I know that"

"Okay let's start class, girls" Rita walked in to the grotto.

The next morning, I went out to the reef as I promised Fin. I found him there. He then grabbed my hand and lead me to the open seas where the whales are. He closed my eyes and let me hear the whale's call. It was the most fantastic experience. I never swam with whales before, well Lyla had but she didn't brought me at the time. Then Fin looked into my eyes, and kissed me this time. My heart beats so fast that we kissed in the blue ocean underwater. I suddenly came into mind and resurfaced with him.

"I'm so sorry" I splashed in and swam back to the Gold Coast as fast as I could

"Nixie wait!" I heard Fin calling me, but I ignored it.

I went to Mako, ashamed of myself. I sat in the moon pool for a very long time, until evening. Sirena and Lyla surfaced on the moon pool.

"What's wrong Nixie?" Sirena said

"Did Fin hurt you?" Lyla asked in a bit angry voice

"No it's just.. I kissed him.."

"You did what?" Sirena shockingly asked.

"I know, it's just that I can't stand his handsome face and his eyes."

"Aww Nixie, you like him. I know I had that with David, and it's not easy, but you'll get used to it, trust me, besides, Fin seems to be a nice guy" Sirena assuring me

"I don't know, let's just go to bed"

The next day, I went to the Ocean Café with Zac, Lyla and Sirena. I bumped into Fin.

"Why did you run away yesterday?" Fin asked

"I was just confused"

"If you two want some time alone, we'll be at the table ordering prawns okay" Lyla informed us

Fin and I went to the dressing room where we're alone.

"Look Nixie, I don't know how to say this but, umm, I really really like you Nixie, I already do since we first met. I think you're beautiful" Fin started

"Really? Me too. I really really really like you too"

We both kissed, but I just can't resist his lips and it turned to a make out.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sirena's giggling voice was heard at the back.

In fact, Sirena, Lyla, Zac and Evie are at my back, smiling and giggling.

"No we just had a little talk"

"Well you two were making out so it doesn't seem little to me" Evie giggled.

"Come on, let's just sit, you like prawns Fin?" Zac asked

"Of course, what merman wouldn't like prawns" Fin joked.


	3. Lobsters and Boys

The next day I went to Rita's to ask her something

"Rita can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Rita agreed

"I was wondering if Fin could come to your place if he wanted to?"

"If he is trusted enough, then yes" Rita answered

"Thanks Rita, don't worry, Fin also joined our pod, so he is trusted"

Then I went to dive in Rita's pool and went out to the coral reef near Rita's cave. I found Fin there wandering around. I grabbed Fin's hand and we resurfaced behind a rock.

"Hey Fin I wanna show you something"

"Cool what is it?" He asked

"Follow me"

I swam back to the cave with Fin behind me. We resurfaced in Rita's pool.

"Whoa this place is nice, where are we actually?"

"Rita's grotto, look she's been living on land quite a while so she built this place within her mansion so she wouldn't miss the sea that much." I answered

Lyla and Sirena went in the pool room. They looked at me and Fin

"Hey Fin! What brings you here?" Sirena asked

"Nixie was just showing me this place" Fin answered

"Did Rita allow him? Nixie?" Lyla asked

"Yeah if he's trusted enough but since we trusted him so he can"

"Well then see ya, me and Sirena are going for a swim, wanna join?" Lyla asked.

"Sure"

The four of us swam in the reef. Fin and I kissed underwater when Lyla and Sirena weren't looking, eventually we were making out underwater. Then we resurfaced for air after a couple of hours.

"You're a great kisser"

"Thanks" Fin responded.

Lyla and Sirena resurfaced after us.

"Hey we should probably go back to Mako, it's going to be dark after this." Lyla suggested

"Wanna come?"

"Nixie!" Sirena and Lyla responded.

"What? If he is a part of our pod now he can go to the moon pool, besides, Zac is allowed to do it and he's a merman"

"But Zac doesn't do that often" Lyla pointed

"It's okay Nixie I can sleep on the reef" Fin suggested

"Fin wait" Fin was going to dive, but I stopped him. "At least we can give him a tour on the moon pool, he doesn't have to sleep there I didn't suggest him to do that" I looked back to Lyla and Nixie

"Of course Nixie he can, but he can't sleep there, it's a girl-only space" Sirena joked a bit

The four of us went to Mako, and to the moon pool.

"So this is the moon pool. It looks better than I imagined" Fin responded

"Well you can leave now" Lyla added

"Okay then, bye girls" Before Fin dived in..

"Wait Fin, you don't have to sleep out on the reef" I stopped him

"Okay what is it now" Lyla responded

"I didn't mean he can sleep here, I mean he sleep at Rita's pool"

"Will Rita agree on that?" Fin added

"Of course, I slept there once and she didn't mind, she didn't even slept there, she slept on her own bed on land" I assured him "Come on, I'll sleep with you there so you won't be alone"

"Nixie!" Sirena reacted. "Don't worry I'll be fine with him, I won't be sleeping in the moon pool for tonight okay, just tonight"

"Okay fine, as long as Fin doesn't have the hormones to do it to her" Lyla joked

"WHAT?!" all of us reacted to Lyla

"Erghh I mean, never mind, see ya in the morning Nixie" Lyla said

"Bye Nixie" Sirena said

"Bye all of you, come on Fin, let's go"

Fin and I went to Rita's cave. I called Rita

"Rita! Rita!"

"Nixie what are you doing here?" Rita asked with her pajamas on, ready to go to sleep.

"I was wondering if me and Fin could sleep here, look Fin doesn't have anywhere to sleep or else he'll be sleeping out in the reef"

"Okay.. But umm, Are you sure?" Rita asked

"Of course I am, Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean you know.. teenage boys.. umm merman or not.. umm.. yes" Rita stammered

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, just get some good night sleep. Good Night! See you in the morning" Rita said

"Okay then" I swam outside the cave where Fin is waiting, then I told him we can sleep there, and he followed me. I went right back in and Fin surfaced at the pool after me.

"She wouldn't mind us sleeping here?" Fin asked

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine with it, let's just sleep, I'm tired already"

Fin embraced me as we sleep in the cave. But we weren't doing anything but sleeping, contrary to Rita or Lyla said..

**Fin's POV**

The next morning, Rita woke me up to inform me about breakfast

"Fin wake up" Rita said

I yawned and I woke up. "What's the rush Rita?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to work, and if you two were hungry there's a lobster in the fridge that you can eat. Bye" Rita informed.

What's a fridge? I better find out or else I'll be starving. Lyla and Sirena surfaced at the pool. "Do you guys know what a fridge is? And can you show me in this house? Rita said there is food there.."

"Really? What food? Lyla asked

"A lobster"

"Okay we'll show you where as long as you share it" Sirena giggling

"Okay, okay, but we have to leave some for Nixie"

We went to the kitchen where a big white box is placed. Sirena opened it and grabbed a big lobster.

"Wow that's easy to catch"

"It's already in there silly" Lyla corrected.

Sirena broke the lobster to three pieces, and she started eating the first

"Hey what are you doing?! We'll leave one for Nixie okay!" I grunted

Sirena and Lyla both looked at me in confusion.

"Fin, what's wrong with you?" Sirena asked

"Nothing.. Okay just eat this lobster, I'll hunt some for Nixie"

"Wait you're willing to catch lobsters for Nixie? It's in the waters of Pacific and it's miles from here! And what about you?" Lyla asked

"Doesn't matter, I'm not eating, I'll catch some and all the lobster will be for Nixie"

**Lyla's POV**

Fin went away to the pool. I don't know what's the matter with him, like he's started to become obsessed with Nixie and is willing to go out to the Pacific which is miles from here just to get some lobster that is all for Nixie? Gee, that boy is crazy

"What's the matter with him? Why does he want to go to far places just to get something for his girl?

"He's probably cared about Nixie so much, he's just on his sweet personality that's all." Sirena responded.

Fin went back from his crazy lobster hunting. We all go to the café where Zac was there on his feeding time, eating prawns as usual. Nixie and Fin sit beside Zac with Nixie in the middle, while Sirena and I sit on the other side of the table. And as usual, Fin and Nixie were all embracing and smooching up..

Zac touched Nixie's shoulder "Hey Nixie, do you see Evie around here" But before Nixie could answer...

"Hey BACK OFF! She's mine!" Fin reacted to the shoulder touch as he hold Nixie even tighter

"Hey what's you're problem mate?! AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING FACE TO FACE WITH LYLA!?"

What? Why does Zac called my name? Sirena looked at my face in a weird expression. Everybody in the café look at us.

"Is there a problem guys?" David went by asking.

"No, never mind" Zac stormed off the café

"I better go too" Fin said

"Okay then.. Hey Sirena, I was going to remind you that we're having rehearsal today" David informed

"Okay, I'll be there" Sirena answered and then she kissed David's cheek and went out. Me and Nixie stared each other with confusion.

"What's going on between the boys?" Nixie asked

"I don't know, but I'm just going to tell you, that when you were sleeping this morning, Fin woke up earlier than you and after a little chat with me and Sirena he went out the house to HUNT lobsters in the PACIFIC which is miles from here just for you! Isn't that crazy?"

"Well it's a bit crazy but at least he got me lobsters" Nixie smiled

"We gotta ask Rita. I think it's a merman problem but she might know something"

Me and Nixie went to Rita's where we found Sirena stroking Poseidon in the grotto

"Finish rehearsing already?"

"Yeah we just had a few songs for tonight so.." Sirena explained

"Ughh how could you handle that furry creature?" Nixie asked

"He's not that bad, yet he's very fluffy" Sirena pointed

I sat on the couch in the grotto when Rita came in from school

"Hello girls. So what's up?" Rita went in

"We wanted to ask you about something"

"So the boys, I mean, Zac and Fin, had been acting strangely, especially around me and Lyla, like being too protective or hunting lobsters just for us from far places, what is up with them?" Nixie asked

Rita started to realize and asked "Well okay, girls, what do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"It's a full moon?" I guessed

"Correct, but tonight isn't just any full moon, it's a blue moon. When mermaids and mermen have been on war with each other how merpeople were born during and after the war?"

"We were born out of sea foam and the Moon gives us life, and we live a hundred years of lifespan but instead of going to the afterlife like humans, we turn into sea foam and just disappear"

"Correct, but when mermaids and mermen co-exist with each other back before the war began, there is another way for merpeople to reproduce. The blue moon is considered as a mating season for us, which happens every three years. On the day, any mermen who sensed the presence of a mermaid he's attracted to nearby will try to 'reinforce' her, by the reason of that is so the mermaid wants to mate with the merman, because of that the merman will shower her with gifts that appeal to her on the day of the blue moon, such as a large amount of food in which he will hunt for them, and being protective and aggressive around them when another merman is nearby." Rita explained.

"But we don't want to mate, we're still too young" Nixie added

"Well you can prevent that by staying out of the sea tonight, that way the boys won't sense you, since the blue moon will draw them out to the sea tonight" Rita informed.

"Okay, but where are we going to sleep? Are you suggesting we'll sleep on land bed?"

"Well if you don't want any trouble, then you have to, and Sirena, since there are no mermen that are attracted to you, you should probably keep Zac and Fin from going to the sea by keeping them from the blue moon's light. Evie can help you" Rita suggested

"Okay then, I'll talk to Evie about it" Sirena walked out

Wait, if Zac was acting weird around me then… No no no no no, he is just acting weird by himself.. but Rita said.. Ughh what was I thinking… Nevertheless he is not attracted to me, no way, never. I went out of Rita's house and Zac was there waiting

"Oh hi Lyla!" Zac called me before I went out

"Hey, what's up?" I turned around to him

"Here, I brought you some lobster, hope you liked it sweetie" HE CALLED ME WHAT? And he brought a bunch of lobsters!, probably he caught at the Pacific? Okay okay okay, this day can't get any worse.

**Nixie's POV**

I was at the grotto. Fin went in from the pool and sat next to me. I sat on him with my legs between his lap.

"I miss you baby" Fin said to me. I kissed his lips a couple of times "You're the best boyfriend I ever had"

"I felt the same way" Fin looked away

"What's wrong?"

"No it's just that… sorry I just felt talking it with you is inappropriate" Fin disagreed

"You could talk to me about everything. I'll understand"

"It's just, I remember when I was bullied back when I first came to land. I remember one where people called me a weirdo, especially after she cheated on me and dumped me.. It was so horrible. I felt helpless. That day when I was going to bump into you in the reef, I was thinking of.." I stopped Fin

"Suicide? I understand.. I was bullied by Evie too when I first came to land, she even called me weird.. She was like jealous of the three of us because we spend more time with Zac but we were just friends with him.."

I wondered. Why would people harass someone who is harmless, sweet and kind and.. handsome. Are they jealous of him? I just can't understand land dwellers. Most of their kind are just, so grumpy and rude, well except for David maybe.

"Your ex doesn't deserve you. All that matters is that I'm here in your life, showering you with love" I kissed Fin again a couple of times, and hug him tighter


	4. The Blue Moon

**Sirena's POV**

I went straight to the Ocean Café. I went to David and told him that I can't sing tonight because something came up. I found Evie on the clothing section, working as usual. I walk towards her.

"Hey Evie, I wanna talk to you about something"

"Sure, is it about Zac?" Evie responded

"Sort of.. Anyways tonight's a full moon right? I need your help to keep Zac out of trouble. Can you stay at his for tonight?"

"Sure, by the way, tonight's a blue moon, will that affect all of you differently than usual?" Evie asked

"Well, it doesn't affect us mermaids, but it does affect mermen who are attracted to a mermaid at the time and the mermaids who they are attracted to"

"So you mean the blue moon is like a mating season for you guys?" Evie guessed

"Yeah, but it was years ago when mermaids and mermen co-exist, it doesn't really matter to us after the war between mermaids and mermen but since now mermaids and mermen have came in contact again.. you know Fin and Nixie and Zac"

"And why is Zac supposed to be keep under control? He isn't attracted to a mermaid, or is he? And why Nixie and Lyla can't help over? Sirena what aren't you telling me?" Evie questioned

"Look Evie, I don't wanna say something unless I had too, but the truth will hurt you.."

"And now you had to say something. What is it?" Evie demanded

"The blue moon will likely to affect Zac and Lyla. Look he's been acting weird around her this morning, and so is Fin with Nixie, Rita said a merman who is attracted to a mermaid will shower her gifts that will appeal to her like food on the day of the blue moon to attract her and keep her for himself and be protective of her all day, and Zac is… yeah"

"What about Lyla and Nixie?" Evie said in a bit of an angry tone

"Lyla and Nixie have to stay at Rita's tonight with Rita looking after them just to make sure the boys don't do anything to them out in the reef and to keep them from going to the sea as well, since you know, they're the ones who were having mermen issues while I don't so I'll be immune tonight"

"Oh.. okay.. I.. understand" Evie said with a bit of a disappointment

"Look I know Zac may be attracted to Lyla deep down inside him, but it doesn't mean that he likes her or love her, you're the one who he loves, consider it as an animal side of him that makes him do that around Lyla okay"

"You're right. I should be preparing by now" Evie said

**Evie's thoughts**

I knew it. He is into Lyla. Yes all of you merfreaks are animals. Even I can consider my own school principal who had covered up for you girls a freak. You all lied to me. You all take Zac away from me. Don't think I fully trust all of you. I hate you all

**Sirena's POV**

Right. I know Evie was hurt. But I should be going by now. I went Rita's. Found Nixie and Fin at the grotto, doing what they always do usually, making out.

"Cut it out guys, we're going to prepare for the blue moon"

"The what?" Fin who just finished his smooching with Nixie

"It's alright, you'll just have to hear her, then you'll be safe, the blue moon isn't a normal full moon so yeah" Nixie explained

"Alright.. So what's the plan?"

"Fin, you're going to stay on Zac's tonight. Apparently me and Evie are going to keep you two from doing something stupid tonight. Nixie, you're going to stay here with Lyla so Rita can look after both of you."

"Okay.. Bye sweetie, see ya tomorrow" Fin said to Nixie with a wink

I don't know what the hell is going on between those two other than smooching around. Before leaving, Rita came talking to me.

"Sirena, you're going to look after Fin more than Zac, Fin and Nixie's relationship are far more stronger than Zac and Lyla's so they'll be drawn to each other more. Let Evie take care of Zac" Rita adviced me.

"Okay.. Bye Rita" I left with Fin following me behind

"So where is Zac's place?" Fin asked

"Straight out there by the ocean. There's a jetty there"

"Near the ocean? Cool! I'll better go swimming tonight" Fin excited

"O no mister, you're not going anywhere tonight for Nixie's sake"

"Okay okay, for Nixie" Fin agreed

It was evening. Evie and I covered up Zac's place so the blue moonlight can't go inside. I placed some duct tape around the covers to secure them. This time, I use scissors.

"You ready?" Evie asked Zac

"Pretty much.." Zac awkwardly talking to Evie. Poor them. Hope their relationship work out after this.

It was nightfall and the blue moon rises up in the sky. Evie was holding Zac's hands as he struggled. Fin was, a bit of a handful to handle.

"But I wanna go outside!" Fin begged

"Come on Fin I know this is the moon affecting you but please stop acting childish"

The pull of the blue moon was stronger on Fin than on Zac. He didn't even need the blue moonlight as he is already so eager to go out for a swim. Can't believe I have to babysit him tonight. I prefer spending the night singing with David at the café.

**Rita's POV**

I went in to the grotto. I saw Nixie and Lyla there. The blue moon was already at the sky. Nixie went asking to me.

"Rita, can I go out?" Nixie asked

"No, you have to stay inside"

"Okay okay, but at least can I get a lobster at the fridge?" Nixie begged

"Okay, but keep out of the moonlight"

"Fine"

The next thing I know, Nixie went to the grotto, in a trance. She dropped the lobster, and started to say Fin's name a couple of times, and splashed on the pool. I decided to jump in

"Lyla, stay down here and don't go anywhere, not upstairs as well okay!"

"Alright" Lyla agreed

I dove in following Nixie. I went out where I speed swim towards the reef near Zac's house. I followed her and she stopped. I grabbed her hand but she was resisting me a couple of times and used her powers to push me away using the waves. Now I just hoped Sirena can handle Fin.

**Sirena's POV**

"Nixie" Fin whispered

"Fin? Don't do anything stupid okay!"

"Nixie" Fin said. "I need Nixie"

"Okay Fin, listen to me, you don't want to do it with her now, this is not you, sort of, but seriously don't bring trouble upon yourself"

Fin then stood up. He waved his hands on the door and telekinetically he unlocks the door. I blocked the door but he flung me away using his powers. The moonlight came straight in. Luckily, Zac was already put to sleep by Evie while she sleeps on the floor with her sleeping bag.

"No!"

Fin went out and jumped from the jetty. I followed him. He swam towards the reef. Even worse, Nixie is there. What am I going to do? It's too late. They've done it. They did the belly to belly thing. Or whatever it's called. I swam back to Zac's house.

The next morning, I woke up on my sleeping bag on Zac's house. Evie and Zac is still asleep. I didn't remember last night. Maybe the blue moon had a affected me a bit as well, but I felt like I can control myself yesterday. I just don't remember. But I didn't find Fin! Where could he be.

**Nixie's POV**

I woke up this morning, on Fin's shoulder, at the beach near Mako. We were dry, we don't have our tails. I wore my purple tank top and shorts, and Fin was wearing a blue polo shirt with shorts as well. I didn't remember anything other than today, but perhaps… Oh no! I think.. I just.. Ughh nevermind. I swam back to Rita's. Zac, Lyla, Sirena, and Rita had been waiting there.

"Guys, do you know what just happened last night?" I asked with panic

"Sorry Nixie.. but I think you just.. did… something.. with Fin…" Sirena answered

"Do what? Guys please answer!"

"You mated with him last night" Rita answered

"Uh oh, somebody's preggo" Lyla giggled with Zac

"Guys this isn't something laugh on!"

"That doesn't always happen when mermaids and mermen mate so don't get all panicking. I'll just buy some tests today after work. Nixie, don't panic, it doesn't always happen" Rita assured.

"I'll just talk this out with Fin"

"Oww, somebody has baby daddy issues" Lyla giggled

"Not funny Lyla!"

**Lyla's POV**

I just can't stop laughing. I can't imagine how Nixie's going to be a mother, considering herself like that. She can't even take care of her self let alone a mermaid calf or stay out of trouble. Nixie swam off, probably to the reef to talk to her baby daddy hahaha. It's all just me, Zac, and Sirena

"I wonder if Nixie is actually carrying, doesn't that make the calf the first organic mermaid after thousands of years?" Sirena asked

"Probably. Mermaids and mermen have been born out of sea foam for thousands of years after they have war with each other. It hasn't been since Fin and Nixie"

"Hey it doesn't always turn out to be a girl. It could be the first organic merman too" Zac added

"Still I can't imagine what a baby merman or mermaid looked like"

"Haven't you seen another baby mermaid born after you?" Zac questioned

"Nixie, Lyla, and I are the last mermaids to be born on the Mako pod, but maybe they already have other merbabies on their new home after they left us" Sirena explained "Well gotta go. I have to catch up with David on our rehearsal. Bye!"

It was all me and Zac. It was awkward.

"So we're suppose to do it last night" Zac chuckled

"Yeah. It's lucky though you were with Evie last night"

"Yeah, she wouldn't even let me out or else she gets all angry" Zac giggled "Well I have to go. Bye"

I was alone at the grotto. Then Poseidon jumped in.

"Shoo shoo" I shooed him

**Nixie's POV**

I wandered around the reef. Found Fin there. We resurfaced.

"Hey Nixie, I was just wondering if we could talk"

"Me too"

"About last night"

I quickly hug him "Last night was magical… But I don't know if I am going to get.."

"Pregnant? I know Nixie but whatever we're going through we're going to go through it together, and I'll be by your side when the baby comes.. and always" Fin comforted me as he kissed me.

Fin was very strong. He could still comfort me even he himself had gone through many alone, being cheated by his ex twice, being called names and bullied by those prickly land dwellers, and he is going to be a daddy so young.. I felt a lot of sympathy towards him.. I just wanna hug him right now.. I know that if I am to carry a calf, he'll be a good father.

It was the evening. Fin and I sat on a rock, looking at the sunset. I rested on his shoulder.

"I better get going… Bye Fin"

"Bye.." Fin replied

I splashed in, leaving Fin behind. I felt so bad for leaving him. I wish he could be allowed to sleep in the moon pool. I can't just let him sleep in the open reef. Well I have a test to do at Rita's

I arrived at the grotto. No one was there, so I went up to the dining room. Rita sat there, along with Sirena and Lyla.

"What are those white strips?" I asked

"It's the test strip, you're going to do it okay" Rita explained

"How?"

"Let me help you on that"

Rita led me to the bathroom where we do the test

**Sirena's POV**

I hope the test is false. Poor Nixie. Rita and Nixie went out and…


	5. Return to the Sea

Nixie looks a bit sad, while Rita carried the test on her hand. "It's positive" She announced. All of us were devastated.

"I'm so sorry Nixie.. I let Fin loose that night and let you down"

"Me too, I should've not allowed you to go out from the grotto alone" Rita apologized

"It's okay guys.. Somehow I feel like a part of me wants this to happen, like a calf will bring me and Fin closer" Nixie assured us. Well if she's happy with it then I'll be happy for her.

"But if I were to raise a calf.." Nixie was going to say

"You should return to the ocean" Rita pointed "You can't stay on land or else it will ruin your image and my reputation as your aunt, because you are an underage mother and the baby is out of wedlock"

I was devastated. What I don't understand is why would it ruin her image and Rita's reputation? Sometimes I can't understand the society of land dwellers. Why can't they just live peacefully without mocking or having reputations and stuff. I though land dweller babies were suppose to bring joy, same as mermaid calves.

We swam back to Mako. I discuss Nixie's departure with her and Lyla.

"It's okay guys, I can take care of myself out in the sea alone, no need for a pod. Besides, I have Fin that will accompany me" Nixie assured

"Nixie, if you don't mind, can I come with you and Fin?" Lyla mentioned

"I'll come too!"

"But what about you and David?" Nixie asked

I suddenly froze. I still think about David. If I'll leave I'll break his heart. "I don't know yet" I replied

"By the way, why do you want to return to the sea? I though you wanna be with Zac" Nixie asked Lyla

"No, Zac's already with Evie. I didn't really like him that much. Somehow the call of the sea is pulling me, wanting me to return, and I felt like my destiny is in the sea and I felt that I belong there more than any other place" Lyla explained

We slept after the talk, well except for me. I still can't believe this. If I return to the sea with Nixie and Lyla, then I'll have to leave David, but if I stay on land, I'll lose two of my best friends. Nixie's been my best friend my whole life. I don't know what to choose.I'll have to choose between worlds… It's a hard decision to make. Friends or Boyfriend? Land or Sea?

**~flashback~ (Season 1 Episode 15 "Sirena's Secret)**

*Lyla and Nixie surfaced at the moon pool, with Sirena there*

"Sirena, we're sorry" Lyla apologized

"We mean it" followed by Nixie

"What we did was terrible" Lyla said

"Sirena?" Nixie called, followed by silence "Look, we wanna make it up to you okay, just, do you think you can forgive us?"

"Of course I forgive you… You're right, what was I thinking.. mean to be with a land boy…. I don't belong in his world, and never have, and I never will… I was just lucky you guys were there to save me…"

"If you like David you shouldn't let him go.. forget you are from different worlds.. Rita found a way to make that work" Lyla suggested

"She had to leave the pod"

"But they didn't understand… We do" Lyla added

"Doesn't matter.. I don't like him that much"

"Aww yes you do we can tell" Nixie said

"It's not serious I'll get over it"

"No you won't, Sirena, you guys are mad for each other, it's obvious, that's the main reason why I tried to stop you, I'm scared, not that you, that you will leave the pod, that you will leave me.. *sigh* there I said it.. why you're like a sister to me I don't wanna lose you.." Nixie admitted

"Think she's not like a sister to me too?" Lyla muttered

"Oh so we're talking to you now?" Nixie responded

Nixie and Lyla argued as Sirena stopped them

"Would you two stop fighting? This is about me, I was never gonna leave you guys for David… you're like sisters to me too"

**~end of flashback~**

**Nixie's POV**

I woke up as usual. Lyla is still asleep. But where's Sirena? I bet she's trying to sort out her decision at Rita's. Poor her. She had to choose between worlds. I can't make her do that. I'm her best friend and I should be happy for her decision no matter what. I decided to go out to the reef and find Fin.

Fin is at the reef, wandering around. I resurfaced with him so we can talk. I want to tell him about the result

"Fin I wanna talk to you about something"

"Is it about you getting pregnant?" Fin asked

"Yes Fin. Rita did tests on me and she found out I am pregnant, the result shows so"

"So what are we going to do now, and what to do with the calf?" Fin asked again

"We're going to return to the sea" I suggested

Fin agreed on that as he nodded his head. He must've want to go back to the sea so bad, but he couldn't leave me. Well this is another pros caused by my pregnancy

"Lyla will be coming along, she wanted to return to the sea as well. The plan is we leave this sunset"

After informing Fin about it, I went to Rita's where I saw Lyla comforting Sirena, who is crying

"I'm sorry Nixie.. I choose to stay here with Rita" Sirena sobbed as she run hugging me

"I understand Sirena… You and David are meant for each other. You should be together" I calmed Sirena down as I also wept

Lyla asked me "So have you told Fin?"

I wiped my eyes with my hands as I answered "Yeah, he agreed and we'll leave this sunset"

Lyla nodded. Sirena was seating at the couch, wiping her tears with tissue as we sat next to her and comfort her.

It's sunset. We've set our goodbyes to Rita and Zac, but Sirena decides to accompany us until we reached Mako when we go to our separate ways. We reached Mako. The four of us resurfaced.

"I'm gonna miss you" I hugged Sirena, followed by Lyla hugging her.

We dived in and went to our separate ways as Sirena went back to Rita's and the three of us swam for a couple of miles and we resurfaced

"Where are we planning on going?" Lyla asked Fin

"To the South Pacific. I heard the waters there were always so warm and is filled with beautiful corals and sea creatures"

"I think it's a bad idea" Lyla suggested

"Why?" Fin asked

"Our former pod is there, and if they found out we've been travelling with a merman…"

"Okay we'll go to the North Pacific then, it's a home to my former pod but it's a pretty large ocean so we won't run into them" Fin stopped me

"But we're only going to stay there for a little while, because I decided that after Nixie has given birth, we're going to travel the whole oceans around the world"

"Sounds fun" Lyla added. I just nodded. I've always wanted to see what other oceans look like.

We all agreed on the new location and started our journey.


	6. Friend or Foe?

**New Characters**

**·****Name : Kai**

**·****Age : 16**

**·****Species : Merman**

**·****Hair Color : Blonde**

**·****Eye Color : Green**

**·****Skin tone : Light**

**·****Body Shape : Tall, muscular**

**·****Personality : Protective, strong, intelligent **

**·****Name : Delmor**

**·****Age : 16**

**·****Species : Merman**

**·****Hair Color : Brown**

**·****Eye Color : Blue**

**·****Skin tone : Light**

**·****Body Shape : Muscular**

**·****Personality : Adventurous, carefree, funny**

**Nixie's POV**

We swim the deep blue ocean as we're going towards our destination. On our way, we were surrounded by dolphins and they sometimes lead our way, some even were very generous, like catching us a tuna.

We decided to speed swim just so we could get there faster. It was almost night, we found a nearby island with a sea cave in it, just so we could rest. As the sun rise, we continued our journey.

But in the middle of the ocean, we saw two figures. At first, Fin then moved to in front of me and Lyla. The figures seemed to be like mermen, and is coming towards us. Fin was going to use his powers, but suddenly he stopped when he sees the mermen's faces. It's like he knew them.

Fin swam towards them and hugged them. Lyla and I look at eachother in confusion. We all resurfaced.

"Kai! Delmor! I'm so glad I could see you two again!"

"Yeah me too" The blonde smiled at him as he realized that Fin brought two mermaids with him when he sees us.

"Fin, you got mermaids with you? How do you manage to gain their trust?" The blonde merman asked him.

Fin looked at us and calmed us "Nixie, Lyla, it's okay, they're friends, they won't attack!"

Lyla and I swam closer. "Kai, Delmor, this is Lyla, and this is Nixie, Nixie, Lyla, this is Kai, and this is Delmor" Fin introduced us

"Nice to meet you"

"She's beautiful!" Delmor admitted

"Yeah, apparently she's taken" Fin stroked Delmor's hair

"And I'm carrying a calf"

"What?!" Both Kai and Delmor were shocked "Fin, you did this? How do you manage to gain a mermaid's trust AND sire a calf with her?! Isn't that suppose to be forbidden in our pod? To sire an offspring with a mermaid?" Kai pointed

"I'm not a part of that pod anymore, so I'm free to do what I want, and it's actually the blue moon making me do that"

"So there will be a first organic merman in the world after thousands of years" Delmor pointed

"Or mermaid, it's not always male" Lyla corrected

"You were casted out too?" Fin asked them

"Yeah, in fact we were going towards Mako" Kai answered

"Why don't you join my pod?" Fin offered "After Nixie gave birth we're planning on adventuring all around the world's oceans"

"Adventure? We're in!" Delmor responded

We were joined by two other mermen who probably is from Fin's former pod and is casted out like him. They seem to be not against mermaids like Fin and is probably his besties. So this pod technically consist of outcast mermaids and mermen.

We changed locations after Kai and Delmor told us that the mermen are guarding the North Pacific right after they are casted out to make sure that outcast mermen don't go in. So we decided to go to the waters near New Zealand.

During our journey, we came face to face with a Great White Shark. Of course it tried to attack us, Lyla, Kai, and Delmor were struggling to fend it off using hydrokinetic powers, by pushing the tides to it so it goes away, but Fin went in front of them and covered it with water tentacles and froze it. We saw it sank to the bottom of the sea.

We both resurfaced for air.

"Whoah Fin that was fantastic!" Kai was amazed

"I didn't even know how to freeze water, All I know is just boiling it up" Delmor said

"Well I learnt this from a fellow merman whom I knew during my time on Mako" Fin said, mentioning Zac.

It's just a few days after our departure from Mako and we already missed Sirena and Rita. I remember when Lyla, Sirena, and I used to swim on the reef together. Now I can just see the blue ocean in the open sea, and it seems like the ocean has no bottom. But I heard in New Zealand the waters are clear and there's a beautiful reef. Well, it's time to make new memories.

We arrived at the waters of New Zealand when the sun is about to set. We quickly scoped around the island to find tunnels that lead to an underwater cave with an air opening. Fin quickly found one, it was a large cave with platforms. The entrance was underwater so divers can't access it. It wasn't a moon pool, but it sure feels like it.

I rested in there as the boys decided to hunt lobsters and prawns while Lyla was going for a swim in the reef.

That night, We ate lobsters for dinner. Fin and the boys brought like 10 of the lobsters so one gets two lobsters. They didn't catch any prawns however.

"If this pod is going to be truly a pod, then it needs a leader" Kai pointed

"Why? In our old pod we only had the mermaid council but no leaders" Lyla said

"Yeah but it works differently in mermen pods. We have one leader in every merman pod. The leader is usually the strongest and biggest merman" Delmor explained

"I think Fin should be the leader!" Kai suggested

"What? Me? I'm no leader" Fin humbly rejected

"Fin, you're perfect as a leader. This day you just fend of a shark single handed. And remember when we were just young mermen? You always lead us wherever we go when we play adventure" Delmor reminded

I nodded at Fin. Of course I think Fin would be a great leader.

"So you guys don't mind being in a pod with mermaids?" Lyla curiously asked

"Well, Kai, Fin and I weren't really power hungry or oppose to mermaids that much as others do" Delmor explained

"In fact we think your kind is very much attractive to us" Kai added

"Well all mermen think the same way, just that others don't let their lust for mermaids overpower their bloodthirsty and desire for more power" Delmor explained

"We were told to keep our lust and attraction for mermaids to ourselves by the older member of the pod, so that we can rule mermaids, probably have one or two for ourselves and still have power, and in our pod it is in fact forbidden for any merman to sire an offspring with a mermaid or a land girl" Kai explained

"But you won't do that to me or Lyla right?"

"Do what?" Kai asked

"Don't worry Nixie, you're mine, they wouldn't dare to touch you" Fin assured

"How about Lyla?" Delmor suggested

Kai winked at Lyla. Lyla looked at me

"Not a chance" Lyla said as she splashed Kai and Delmor with her hand

"C'mon Lyla, we didn't join this pod for nothing" Delmor said

"Well find another mermaid to feed your lust" Lyla suggested

We went to sleep as the night grew late. The cave had three chambers of airs. Lyla decided that she slept alone, while I slept with Fin and the two boys slept at the same place. I woke up in the middle of the night found Fin missing from my side. I went outside. Saw Fin on the surface. I surfaced behind him.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah.. I just couldn't believe it. We did it. We left land for good" Fin said

"And is it a bad thing?"

"I love it this way Nixie" Fin hold my hands. "No land dwellers. No legs. Just me, you, the new pod, and the ocean. It's good to be back. And I'm happy for the two of us" Fin admitted as he hugged me from my behind and rubbed my belly. "I can't wait to be a daddy" Fin said as he kissed my head.

The next morning I woke up and Fin was already preparing to hunt. I decided to take a swim with Lyla. We explored the reef. It was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the Great Barrier Reef, my birthplace along with Lyla and Sirena. I miss her.

After the swim we went back home. The boys haven't got back from hunting yet. I talked with Lyla about leaving Mako and the Gold Coast.

"Feeling homesick?"

"A bit, but it's not serious"

"I miss her"

"Me too. I miss her singing in the moon pool with the two of us watching her"

"I hope she's okay with Rita. Do you miss Zac?"

"A bit, but not that much, why do you ask?"

"No it's just that, you were very close with him when we tried to take his powers"

"But it doesn't mean I like him! He's with Evie okay"

"But it seems that Zac is into you"

"What? It's just the blue moon influencing him. Nothing more"

"Well if he's influenced by the blue moon, why he's more into you? Why not Sirena or me? It's because the blue moon only affects mermen who are attracted to a certain mermaid, if a merman isn't attracted to any mermaid in the first place, then the blue moon won't really affect them, this is all according to Rita" Nixie explained

"Well you're right, but I really don't want to talk about him now" Lyla went to her chamber. Fin and the boys went back from hunting

"We brought Tuna!" Kai announced

"And prawns" Delmor added

"Great, I'm starving.. I'll go call Lyla"

I went to Lyla's chamber to fetch her. But I found Lyla sobbing

"Lyla? What's the matter?"

"No, it's just, I miss Sirena so much"

"Lyla, you think I didn't? I miss her too" I comforted Lyla "You didn't have to choose to come with me and Fin in the first place"

"It's just that, I wished Sirena could come with us.. I chose to come with you because I felt like I wanna go back to the sea"

"There there.. Come on, let's eat first.

During midday all of us decided to go out swimming with whales. We were all gliding in the big blue with whales and suddenly..


	7. Deep Sea Giant

All of us looked below the big blue, as suddenly a giant figure with pointy fin on top of it that looks like a shark. We all stare at each other as all of us flee back to our home.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kai asked

"No, those sharks died out millions of years ago" Lyla pointed

"But some may have survived and hide and lurk in the deeps" Delmor suggested

"The Megalodon? The sharks that we had war with eons ago?"

"Yeah, it's the most dangerous threat both mermaids and mermen have ever faced. It's the only thing mermaids and mermen would agree to join forces to fight it off and kill it all" Fin explained

"Thousands of merman and mermaid warriors were killed during the battle, swallowed by their large mouth, we almost thought we're going to lose this battle" Delmor said

"Then their population started to decline, we don't know what causes it, and they were nowhere to be found, and we though they all died out, until today" Kai explained

"The last one probably had been hiding in the Mariana Trench, the deepest spot in the world, until it came here" Fin pointed

"Will it come here?" I asked

"No, Megalodons only swim in deep waters, they won't go to reefs" Lyla pointed

"We're safe here as long as we don't go out there" Kai suggested

"Just stay out of deep waters okay, I don't want you to get hurt" Fin said to me

"Where are you going?" Lyla asked

"To get some corals that we can fashion as a spear, we're going to kill it" Fin explained

"Are you crazy? That creature could've smack all of us with its tail!" Lyla

"Lyla's right, we should just hide"

"But if we don't do something it may terrorize us when we're out hunting or swimming!" Kai pointed

"Fin, think about Nixie, if you fail on killing it you may die! Do you want to see the calf grow up fatherless?" Lyla stopping Fin

"It's for the best, I want to ensure the safety of Nixie, the calf and the pod" Fin said

"If we want to kill it, why with spears? We can use our powers" Kai pointed

"Well using just our powers won't be enough to kill it, we need something sharp to injure it as well" Fin explained

Fin and the boys left to the reef. They brought home some food, and a bunch of corals. They start working on their spears, probably making a lot of it just so to kill the Megalodon. Fin decided to create more weapons other than spears. I decided to weave seaweed nets to help the boys hunt fish. We're starting to build a new life in the ocean, and we create stuff that help us survive.

**~1 year later~**

**Lyla's POV**

It's been a year since we first face the Megalodon. All of us had practiced our powers like levitation and storm-making, so we'll be ready to face the Megalodon. The boys had the spears ready. Nets are used to trap the shark so it can't move, automatically killing it.

We all went to the edge of the reef, on the open sea. We surfaced there.

"Still think this is a good idea?" I started

"Still, I am sure we're going to kill the Megalodon" Fin replied to Lyla

"We could always flee this waters" I suggested

"No, we're going to fight this beast and show no fear like our ancestors do!" Delmor said

"But they didn't really kill it, the Megalodons slowly die out because of natural causes"

I looked to Fin and said "Think about this Fin, Nixie's carrying a calf and she's about to give birth sooner around this time, Rita said mermaids were suppose to carry their calves for about 12 months it's around this time, and I can't risk the Megalodon swallowing Nixie and the calf"

"I won't let that happen" Fin assured all of us

We all dive in. As we're going lower, the Megalodon appeared right in front of us. Nixie and I started using our powers, while the boys threw the spears on the side of the Megalodon. I created water tentacles that blocked the Megalodon's gills and heat it up. Nixie wrapped the Megalodon's mouth with water tentacles and freeze it.

But suddenly, Nixie stopped and started grasping her stomach. She's going to give birth! Fin saw Nixie grasping, and signaled me to get Nixie back home.

I put Nixie's arm on my shoulder as I put mine on hers to carry her. I speed swim back to the reef.

"You can do this Nixie, push!"

Nixie screamed as she was in labour

We dive in again as Nixie was about to give birth, and dolphins swam into us, surrounding us. I didn't even call for their help but it sure proves mermaids and dolphins are best friends

I saw a small blue tail emerging from Nixie's slit on her tail. From the tail color it already looks like the calf is male. Nixie glide around inside the dolphins as they move in circle. Nixie bleed as she push her calf out. The blood trails off in the water as she moves around. The calf is finally out as it struggles to swim up. I helped Nixie to hold the calf up to the surface so he could get his first breath of air.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I'm going to wait for Fin to decide. You're not going to help the boys fight?"

"No, Fin asked me to look after you right now"

"Is Fin going to be alright?" Nixie ask in a worried tone

"Of course, don't worry, Fin's a strong merman, he can handle the Megalodon"

"Fin shouldn't have do this, he's risking his life for the safety of me and the calf" Nixie said

"I tried to stop him, but he did it anyway, just let him be, if he can trust his strength then so should we"

I saw Nixie's blood trailing off in the reef. "I'm more worried about your blood luring the Megalodon here"

I brought Nixie and her calf back to the cave so the Megalodon won't reach her.

**Fin's POV**

We all struggle to defeat it. The Megalodon was too strong. The tail whips side to side to smack us, but we dodge it anyway. Kai and Delmor wrapped the tail and body with the net and hold it. Yet the nets were to weak and the Megalodon tore it, suddenly it sensed something and it was going towards the reef. All three of us blocked its way using hydro kinetic wave and create a wall of ice by freezing it to prevent it from reaching the reef and Nixie. Nixie's blood from giving birth must've lure it to the reef.

It was already getting on my nerves. I created a water tentacle and wrap it around the Megalodon's entire body, and froze it. Yet it was so strong, it smack the ice and move. Kai and Delmor cover its gills with water tentacles and heat it, I created a storm that could help defeat the Megalodon. The sky went dark, and I created rain and lightning. I strike the Megalodon a couple of times. Finally, it died as it sinks to the bottom of the ocean.

Kai, Delmor and I surfaced. We cheer in victory

"We did it! We killed the last Megalodon!"

We all continued our day by hunting lobsters and tuna. Nixie would've probably had the calf by now. I can't wait to see it.

**Nixie's POV**

I waited inside the cave with Lyla. We saw three heads surfacing. They're safe! And alive!

"Did you kill it?" Lyla asked

"Yeah! And we're going to celebrate it with lobsters and tuna" Kai suggested as he brought the net full of tuna and a bunch of lobsters he carried"

"Is that…?" Fin asked me

"Yes, it's a male, a merman" I told him

Fin came closer to me as I give the calf wrapped in seaweed to him.

"He's got your eyes" Fin said to me

The day ended with joy. Fin and I decided to name the calf Marvin.

**Okay so, Nixie gave birth in this chapter. There's a time gap there, and Nixie's pregnant for 12 months. I was about to go for 9 months but I wanna make it different in mermaids so I pick 12 months, same as the gestation period for dolphins. Be sure to follow Nixie, Fin, and the gang for adventures and facing foes such as mythical sea beasts that humans have never encountered.**


	8. New Friends

**New Characters**

**·****Name : Aquila**

**·****Age : 16**

**·****Species : Mermaid**

**·****Hair Color : Blonde**

**·****Eye Color : Green**

**·****Skin tone : Light**

**·****Body Shape : Thin**

**·****Personality : Kind, sweet, playful**

**·****Name : Trideus**

**·****Age : 17**

**·****Species : Merman**

**·****Hair Color : Brown**

**·****Eye Color : Amber**

**·****Skin tone : Tan**

**·****Body Shape : Muscular**

**·****Personality : Sweet, romantic, protective, selfless, adventurous**

**·****Name : Trenton**

**·****Age : 16**

**·****Species : Merman**

**·****Hair Color : Blonde**

**·****Eye Color : Blue**

**·****Skin tone : Light**

**·****Body Shape : Muscular**

**·****Personality : Thrill-seeking, fun, adventurous, loyal**

**Lyla's POV**

Fin was very reckless on facing the Megalodon. Oh well, at least he defeat it. So Fin and Nixie decided to call the baby Marvin. Well Marvin, I hoped you didn't take after your father's reckless nature. The next morning I decided to go for a swim with Nixie and Marvin, while the boys hunt for food. Nixie was holding Marvin, nursing him, while I scoped around the reef.

We got home and found the boys there. We eat tuna and prawns this morning. Of course, as Fin suggested a year ago, we're gonna go on an adventure right after Nixie gave birth.

"So Fin, when do we leave?" Delmor asked

"Maybe tomorrow or sunset" Fin answered

"Well I prefer sunset today" Kai suggested

"Me too" I agreed to Kai

"No way, I don't want to swim overnight, especially if I'm going to carry my calf all night" Nixie was against it

"Okay, so it's set, we leave first thing in the morning tomorrow" Fin decided

I couldn't wait to go around the world and see exotic islands and probably find another moon pool. I can't even go to sleep because I can't wait for tomorrow. I decided to go out for a midnight swim.

I look out in the reef, the surroundings were dark blue, there weren't many fishes, they're possibly sleeping in the corals. Then something came up. I saw two mermen and a mermaid wandering around the reef, probably finding a place to rest. Where do they come from? What brings them here? Why do they suddenly turn up?

I approached them. They all looked at me and we resurfaced.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" I asked

"I'm Aquila, this is Trideus, and that is Trenton" The mermaid said

"What brings you here?"

"We were casted out by our pods" Trideus said

"Why?" I asked curiously. The brown haired merman answered after a silence. "I sired an offspring with Aquila" Trideus said

"And my pod banished me for falling in love with a merman" Aquila said

"And you?" I asked the blonde merman, I mean, Trenton

"I wasn't banished, I willingly left my pod to go with Trideus"

"So you're carrying a calf now?" I asked Aquila

"Yes" So Nixie and Fin aren't the only ones who had mated. I had an idea

"Why don't you three join my pod, it consists of outcast mermaids and mermen, and we have a small cave that you can rest in" They all agree to my offer.

I led them to the cave. I woke Fin and Nixie up.

"Nixie, Fin, wake up, I brought guests" Fin and Nixie wake up

"Lyla, it's midnight, can't you just get some sleep?" Fin said to me with a yawn

"I can't fall asleep, so I decided to go for a midnight swim, then I ran into someone"

"Who?" Nixie asked me. "Come on, you'll find out!" I said in a bit loud voice

"Sshh! You'll wake baby Marvin up!" Nixie said to me. "Sorry"

I led Fin and Nixie straight outside. I introduced the two mermen and the mermaid.

"Can they join our pod? They're outcasts from their pods, like us" I asked Fin

"Why are you casted out?" Fin asked to Aquila

"Well, for falling in love with a merman and mating with him" Aquila answered

"Wait, Aquila, so you're with calf right now?" Nixie asked

"Yes" Aquila answered "And who is the sire?" Nixie asked again

"Me" Trideus answered

"Alright, well we also need more members" Fin said

"So how many members are currently in your pod?" Trideus asked

"It's nine with my calf, and including you three" Nixie answered

"You have a calf too?" Aquila asked

"Yup, and Fin is the sire" Nixie answered

"In the morning we've decided that we're going on an adventure" Fin said

"Adventure? Sounds fun" Trenton said

"But since you will need more resting time we'll going to postpone the journey, probably until noon, are you okay with that Lyla?" Fin said then turned to me

"Well I'm okay with that but how about Delmor and Kai?"

"I can handle them" Fin said

All of us went back to sleep. The next morning I woke up late. Fin, Kai, and Delmor had gone hunting. I decided to go swimming, while Nixie is still asleep.

**Fin's POV**

I hunt lobsters with Delmor and Kai. Of course after I said that we're postponing the journey, they're a bit upset

"Why postpone the journey?" Kai asked

"Because we had new pod members and they need more resting time after a midnight arrival, come on, hunt faster, you don't want to be late for the trip aren't you?"

After catching a bunch of lobsters, we went home to eat. I woke Nixie up. Lyla's missing, but she'll probably come home for her feeding time. Trideus, Trenton, and Aquila woke up. We talked about how we were casted out by our respective pods.

"So what brings you here?" Kai asked the newcomers

"We were casted out by our pod, and Aquila was casted out by hers too"

"Why?" Delmor asked "For siring an offspring with a mermaid" Trideus answered

"So Fin isn't the only daddy around here" Kai giggled

"But I'm not really casted out, I left my pod voluntarily to go with Trideus, he's been my best mate like my whole life and I can't really see him go away like that" Trenton said

"So, Aquila, you're carrying a calf now?" Delmor asked

"Yeah" Aquila answered

"How about you, Fin, Nixie and Lyla?" Trenton asked Kai and Delmor

"Well, Kai and I kinda messed up and bring trouble upon our pod so we're banished" Delmor answered.

"And I came from the same pod as Kai and Delmor, then I fell in love with a land girl and was casted out, but she's history now, I'm with Nixie after that" I answered, smiling at Nixie

"Lyla and I, with another mermaid, let a boy fell into a moon pool" Nixie said

"So he's a merman now?" Aquila asked in shock

"Yea, we went to land and get legs to try to take his powers so our pod could let us in again, but after seeing him as no threat, we gave up and decided to build a new life in the ocean with this pod" Nixie explained

"Where's your other mermaid friend?" Aquila asked

"She didn't come with us to here, she decided to stay on land because she fell in love with a land boy and live with the boy turned merman and another mermaid who had lived on land" Nixie explained.

Lyla went back from swimming. We waited there until noon. We talked about things, like how Nixie and I met, or why Lyla wants to go back to the sea. After midday, we decided to start our journey

We went out to the reef, and continued to the open sea. I held Nixie's hand while her other arm held little Marvin. Gee, I wonder what his powers are when he starts to learn how to swim and showing abilities.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. But hey, there are new characters too, and the new mermaid will probably replace Sirena and reform the two blonde one brunette trio girls with Nixie and Lyla.**


	9. Lost

**Sorry for the long time. Okay let me explain briefly about this chapter. This chapter is set after the events of Season 2. Some of you have missed Sirena and Rita already after reading for a while so I will probably throw them into the story again in the future (and if they fit in the story). Although it is after Season 2, the story is still told with Lyla and Nixie's point of view a long with the others who are with them now.  
**

**~Gold Coast~**

**Sirena's POV**

It's been a year since Lyla and Nixie left. I've made some new friends. It happened right after Nixie and Lyla left. I ran into two mermaids. We surfaced. We introduced ourselves. Their names are Ondina and Mimmi. They decided to live on Mako a year ago. There's also a new merman, his name is Erik. He planned on seizing Mako for himself, with the help of Cam. But all problems are now solved. We can finally trust him. Still, I miss Nixie and Lyla so much. I wish they could go back here.

**~In the middle of the sea~**

**Nixie's POV**

We've been swimming for ages. I hold baby Marvin on my arms while Fin swam in front of all of us. I swam to him. I signaled him to resurface and the whole pod did so.

"Where are we exactly going?" I asked

"I don't really have a destination, looks like we need to find a place to stay for the night" Fin said

"Well you better find one, I'm tired of swimming here" Lyla muttered

As the evening, a storm began. Current tides begin to form. We struggled to swim as the waves hit us. I held baby Marvin tightly so he won't slip away.

"What are we going to do?!" Aquila shouted

"Hold my hand Aquila!" Trideus trying not let Aquila dragged by the waves lost.

Lyla grabbed my hand so I won't get lost with baby Marvin. But unfortunately, a huge wave crashed at us. All went pitch black

The next morning, I woke up on a beach on a small island, and Fin on my side. I saw Lyla with us too, unconscious. We were on our legs and our old clothes. I guessed that we washed ashore overnight and that we dried out. But where's my baby? Where's Marvin? Where's the rest of the pod? Oh no! I lost Marvin and we were separated from the rest!

I panicked. I woke Fin up

"Fin! Honey wake up!" I screamed

"Wha… what?" Fin yawned as he woke up

"Marvin… he's… lost!"

"WHAT? We're on our legs?"

"We must've dried out overnight… I'm more worried about Marvin… I wanna find him now…" I burst into tears

Fin shushed me "Shush don't worry, we'll find him" Fin assured me as he hugged me.

**Kai's POV**

I woke up near an island on the shore along with Trideus, Trenton, and Aquila, and we heard baby cries. I saw baby Marvin on the beach, washed ashore with Delmor! Baby Marvin was crying loud as he started to dry out. Aquila and I quickly swam over and she dragged herself to the beach and held Marvin to get him back to the water while I try to wake Delmor up.

"Hey Delmor, wake up buddy!" I tried to wake him up but he's not responding

"He must've dried out!" Aquila quickly though

"We need to get him back to the water! Trenton help me!" I quickly call for him

Trenton dragged himself up to the beach while Trideus is behind him. Trenton grabbed Delmor's tail while Trideus pulled Trenton's to help him get Delmor in the water. I saw Aquila trying to stop baby Marvin from crying.

"Hush little baby don't you cry" Aquila hummed while she rocked Nixie's calf.

"Nixie's calf is here, but where is she and Fin? Lyla's missing too" Aquila pointed

"We must find them" Trideus said

I tried to soak Delmor's face up. "Delmor wake up" I tried again. I pat his face many times and finally he opened his eyes

"Wha.. what happened?" Delmor said while gaining conscious

"I think we were dragged here by the waves. All I can remember is that we were hit by a massive wave in a storm last night" I answered him

"Nixie, Fin and Lyla are missing. We need to find them, but we need to eat first before we start"

"We'll hunt some prawns" Trenton said while signaling to me to go with him. Delmor stayed behind with Trideus and Aquila

**Aquila's POV**

I finally got little Marvin to sleep. Trideus approached me after chatting with Delmor

"You're a natural" Trideus complimented me.

"Thanks"

"I hope you could do the same with our calf later" Trideus smiled as he hugged me from the back. I smiled and kissed his cheeks.

I weave a seaweed blanket to hold little Marvin. Where could Nixie and the others be? I hope they're safe

**Lyla's POV**

I woke up to find myself dry and had legs. I must've dried out overnight. Nixie is crying while Fin is comforting her. I approached them and asked

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We're lost on a small island, separated from the others" Fin answered

"What's wrong?"

"I lost baby Marvin…" Nixie sobbed

"What?" I was shocked

"I'm going to find the rest of the pod" Fin said.

Fin dived into the water. I comforted Nixie.

"Shush, Marvin will be alright, I know that. Fin is trying to search for them right now okay, just stay calm"

"No I can't. You don't know Lyla, what it's like being a mother who is separated from her calf" Nixie said

I continued on comforting her.


	10. Captured

**Nixie's POV**

I can't believe living in the sea without a pod could be as hard as this. I just wish I could go back to where it all began. I wish Zac wouldn't have fallen to the moon pool. Then Sirena and I could still live a peaceful life in the sea with the pod.

But I realized that, if none of this would've happen, then I would never gain such a friend like Lyla, I would never have met Fin, I would never had Marvin. I just wished life would be enjoyable.

"I guessed that we're completely lost" Fin got back from the search as he approached me and Lyla.

"And Marvin too?" I sobbed, ran into and hugged Fin. "Shush don't cry, I promise I won't stop searching until I found him"

"So we're just going to sit here and being castaways while Nixie's calf is out there somewhere?" Lyla said with an angry tone

"Well are you going to come up with a better plan? If not then just shut up!" Fin angrily responded to Lyla

"You guys! Stop it! We're stranded in an uncharted island and my calf is lost and we're just going to fool around arguing with each other?"

"We have to find the others and Marvin somehow!" Lyla pointed

**Kai's POV**

We started out search. We split and scoped around the whole reef. There was no sign of Lyla, Nixie, or Fin. We're completely separated from them. I meet back at the center of the reef. We all resurfaced

"There's no sign of them" Trideus started

"What are we going to do?" Delmor asked

"Nixie must be desperate by now, she's separated from her calf!" Aquila pointed

"We must do something!"

"We already have, we searched like the whole reef but they're not here" Trenton said

"The tides can't just carry them to the other half of the world… can't they?" Aquila pointed

"Doesn't matter, we're just going to keep searching until we found them" I said

"It's not like they're.. ughh, you know… dead?" Trenton pointed

"No way, I don't believe that, Nixie and Lyla are under Fin's protection, especially Fin, he's too strong for that" I said

We all dived in again. We glided through the waters and swam for a couple of miles until we're out in the open sea. It's all blue. Then we saw like a swarm of figures swimming towards us.

It's revealed that they're a pod of mermen! Before we could flee, more of them are at our backs. We're beleaguered by them! We all resurfaced.

"What do you want!" I started

"You've got something we want" They started attacking us. We all dived in as a helicopter passed by above us. All of them surrounded us as they used their powers to bind all of us together. I broke free as the others do but suddenly they had this seaweed net and they knocked all of us unconscious.

I woke up on a room, which seemed like a prison cell, the walls are made of rocks, there is water all over us but it only filled the room halfway, and there opening are covered by rusty metal bars. I found Trideus with me, he's still unconscious

A merman passed by our cell, and said "Traitors! No wonder why he ordered us to captivate you! He was gone in seconds.

I didn't recognize him, nor the rest of the pod. They're clearly not my old pod, but how did he know we've betrayed them? Must've when they saw us with a mermaid. I tried to break through the metal bars but it's too strong. Trideus then woke up

"Aquila?" He said while waking up

"No, it's me Kai"

"Where's Aquila?" he panicked

"Don't worry, we'll find her, we need to break through this cell first"

"Where are the others? Where's Trenton or Delmor?

"I don't know, could you help me?"

The metal bars had no locks. If it had one, I could've used my powers to unlock it. How did they get us in here then? That question keeps on popping in my head.

**Aquila's POV**

I woke up behind rusty metal bars. The walls are rocks and it's filled with water, at least half way. I looked in front of the bars, I saw this large rocky room that looks like a sea cave, with tunnels all around it. It's very dark here. The only source of light is the blue glow that is emitted by the seawater. I'm all alone. Baby Marvin! He's not with me! Where could they've taken him!

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" I shouted in my cell, trying to call someone, but no response.

**Trenton's POV**

I found myself in a cave cell, with metal bars covering the door opening. It's all seawater here, so I'm sure we're not far from the sea. I shouted all along the other cells. I saw a hallway, with prison cells on the sides, with mermaids in there, crying in each of their cell. I also found Delmor with me, awake because of my shouts

"Trenton will you keep it quiet I'm trying to sleep here!"

"We're in a prison cell!"

"What?" Delmor cancelled his sleep and woke up. "Where are we actually?"

"I have no idea, I'm more interested in getting out of here, come on, help me break this bars!"

We pushed the bars but no matter how much effort we put into, it doesn't help.

"No locks, what type of prison is this?"

"It's been this way so no captive prisoners can use their powers to unlock the locks" One of the mermaids in the cells said. She's about 17 and is blonde.

"We must do something!" Delmor said

"Trying freezing the rocks there! It might break it!"

"Good idea, the problem is, I don't know how to freeze or make ice, all I know is boiling something which won't help at all but to turn us into red herrings" Delmor said

"Great, we're stuck here"


End file.
